Another Side of the Tale
by RanLei
Summary: It's not just about Eve and Verloren's love tale that happened in heaven. Meet Eva, a girl Chief of Heaven created to be his daughter's replacement. In other words, Eve's sister. Join the adventures of Eva as she unravels her mysteries!


Another Side of the Tale

Summary: It's not just about Eve and Verloren's love tale that happened in heaven. Meet Eva, a girl Chief of Heaven created to be his daughter's replacement. In other words, Eve's sister. How about her and her tale? Join the adventures of Eva as she unravels her mysteries.

**Kapitel One: Eva and Eve.**

'_You must wake now, my sweet angel. You have to.' _A voice urged Eva to wake. But, she doesn't want to. Staying asleep is better, somehow. "I don't want to…" She whispered back to the voice. _'Wake up, my sweet. Your sister had failed. Verloren is now down in the earth, searching for her soul. You must not do the same.' _Eva reached for a single ray of light she saw in front of her. _'It is not the time yet. But you will have to be strong, my sweet.'_

"Who… are you?" She asked. It was stupid to ask somebody when she doesn't even remember about herself. _'There will be time you recognize me, my sweetest. But now, you must wake.' _Eva grasped the light, but she found a stone resting on her palm instead. _'Please remember that I favor you more than I favor Eve… my sweet Eva-hime' _

Eva woke in the middle of a flower meadow. One that was so beautiful. The flowers fluttered like snows will. She realized that she has no info over herself. Her name is Eva. That's all she remembered. "Where am I exactly…?" She wondered. "Eve!" A voice called. But Eva doesn't know to whom. "Eve!" The voice repeated. But it was coming closer and closer. "Here you are, Eve! What did I told you about sleeping in the meadow?" A man gripped her wrist and dragged her somewhere.

"I-I'm sorry, but who-!"

"What nonsense are you talking about? Come, many people are waiting for you."

Eva's face contorted. She was confused. Who is Eve? She had been sure that her name is Eva. Even though she cannot summon another detail about herself… Yes, her name is Eva. She is sure of it. "Thank goodness you didn't ruin your dress, Eve." The man sighed to himself. "S-sir? My name is not Eve." Eva stopped.

The man finally faced her. He stared at her like she was crazy. "Did you hit your head, Eve? Or is this a new trick? Faking amnesia?" He asked. "No! I am not Eve! My name is Eva!" She insisted. "You need to think of better alias than just switching the last letter of your name." The man chuckled, amused. "You don't understand… I'm not." She muttered.

"Here you are, my sweet Eve." An old man greeted her. She automatically recognized him as 'father'. "I'm not-!" But, he cuts her. "I know your tricks, Eve. Desist." He said. Eva sighed in exasperation. "I am not Eve…" She stated, fearing that if she stops defending herself that she is Eva, she will disappear. "No, you are Eve. Verloren didn't kill you, yes, he didn't." The 'father' convinced himself more than he is convincing Eva.

As they walk through the dark corridor, they finally reached outside. It is full of suitors, men, and people who wanted to know her.

"I present to you people, my daughter, Eve."

**

* * *

**

She was back into the flower meadow. She was muttering to herself for the thousand times that her name is Eva. All those people back there were wrong, they're crazy. She was the one who's right. "My name is Eva…" She repeated.

"Nice to meet you Eva, my name is Lucifer." Someone greeted her back. She snapped her eyes open and got red eyes staring hard to her. This boy, Lucifer, has pale skin and midnight blue hair. He emits darkness throughout his body. But it wasn't discomforting. It felt nice to Eva, but lonely, very lonely…

Just like she was.

"Are you lost?" He asked, sounding absolutely curious. "No. This place comforts me." _Says the girl who's been here only once. _She thought. "To find comfort in the Meadow of Death… not an ordinary heavenly being, I guess." Lucifer scoffed. Eva didn't say anything to him. "But, aren't you Eve? I've seen your coming of age ceremony earlier…"

Oh, she's of age already? "No, he's wrong. I'm Eva, not Eve." She stubbornly declared. "That figures…" Lucifer rubbed his chin. "Eve-hime's dead. I'm sure of it. Verloren-sama himself went down to the earth to find her soul." That struck Eva's mind.

'_Wake up, my sweet. Your sister had failed. Verloren is now down in the earth, searching for her soul. You must not do the same.'_

"Who am I exactly…?" She wondered again. Lucifer petted her head. "Hey, you said it yourself that your name is Eva. Then, you _are _Eva." He grinned. Eva blushed at his words. Surprised. Happy.

"That feels really warm." She commented. "It does? I don't understand heavenly beings…" Lucifer shrugged. A warm wind breezes through both of them as they laughed.

**

* * *

**

'_How was he, my sweet? Do you like him?' _The ray of light asked her. She was here again, alone in a dark space. Only the ray of light was there. "Lucifer? Yes, I like him. He is very sweet." She answered, trying to grasp the light in futile. _'Not yet. It is not the rightful time for you to know me, my sweet. I implore your patience. No, I require it…' _

Eva nodded. "At least, please tell me the reason why you favor me over 'Eve'. As other people seemed to favor her more than… myself." It's true. Other people, her 'father', even. Maybe, they don't know about Eva. All they see is Eve. Lucifer and this ray of light are the only ones who have called her, or known her as 'Eva'.

'_Your soul possesses much more chivalry and noble intentions. Eve's soul was pure and innocent. But yours are more… noble.' _It warmed Eva's empty heart for a little. It's nice to know that she has something _more _than Eve does.

'_Wake now, my sweet. You mustn't remain here any longer.' _The light embraced Eva as she expressed her unwillingness. _'I will see you in your next dream.' _The voice assured her.

"Hey, you're awake?" Lucifer asked. "How long I've…?" She asked, confused. Was she in this meadow before? "Couple of minutes? Hours? Dunno, I just got here." Lucifer answered. His easygoing attitude comforted her. People she met earlier today were tiring. They were all about fawning and capturing her attention. But Lucifer proofed to take all of her attention just by being himself.

"I sensed something…" He announced to them. "Yes?" Eva enquired, asking him to elaborate.

"The Seven Ghost. They've found Verloren-sama."

* * *

_Telling you people the truth: The reason I write this fic is veeeeery simple, I want to write someone calling someone 'My sweet' _

_Why? Because I thought it was sweet ;3_

_Well RnR! ;D  
_


End file.
